N.W.A
Niggaz Wit Attitudes, (better known as "N.W.A.) is an American hip hop group from Compton, California. The group started in 1986 and ended in 1991, the group had a very significant roll in the sub-genre of gangsta rap as they are considered one of the most popular and influential hip hop groups of all time due to their controversial lyrics which usually glorified violence against women, along with drugs and crime. History The group was founded by Eric Wright, better known as "Eazy E" as he co-founded Ruthless Records with his then manager Jerry Heller. The group then only consisted of Eazy E, Dr. Dre, and Arabian Prince as Ice Cube was added to the group after he was in the group "CIA" and also DJ/producer, DJ Yella. The group released their first complication album "N.W.A. and the Posse" as they are only credited on only three tracks: "Panic Zone", "Dopeman", and "8-Ball". The group later signed a distribution deal with Priority Records. Already signed as a solo artist to Ruthless Records, MC Ren was added to the group and Arabian Prince left the group before their debut album. In 1988, the group started recording their debut studio album, "Straight Outta Compton" as it has gone on to be regarded as one of the greatest hip-hop albums of all time. The album also features the group's most infamous single to date "Fuck Tha Police" which protests police brutality and racial profiling, the song garnered massive controversy to the point where the Federal Bureau Agency tried to prevent the group from performing it at any future performances but the group used it as "free publicity". One month after, the album went double platinum and Eazy-E's solo debut album "Eazy-Duz-It" was released, then received "double platinum" status by the RIAA. Soon after the release of "Straight Outta Compton", Ice Cube left the group due to royal disputes with manager Jerry Heller as he learned that he wasn't getting his fair share of the profits considering the fact that he written half of the lyrics for the album. Cube then filed a lawsuit against Heller which was settled in court, he then released his debut solo effort "AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted" in 1990 as he avoided mentioning his former bandmates. However, on the group's EP "100 Miles and Runnin'" includes a diss against Cube. As another song titled "Real Niggaz" which was a full blown diss on Cube as they accused him of being cowardly and releasing unoriginal music. In 1991, the group released their second studio album "Efil4zaggin" which re-established the group as Cube continued on with his solo success. The group continued to mention Cube in their songs including the interlude "A Message to the B.A.", which sampled Cube's "Turn Off The Radio" and is then referred to as "Benedict Arnold". On Cube's second studio album "Death Certificate", he finally released the infamous diss against on the group titled "No Vaseline". The song also garnered controversy due to Cube bashing on former manager Jerry Heller for his religion. Around the time in 1991 also, Dr. Dre assaulted the host of Pump It Up, Dee Barnes. After the release of their last album, Dr. Dre left the group to sign to Suge Knight's "Death Row Records" and also along with allegations that Eazy E signed away their contracts, soon ensuing a beef between Dr. Dre and Eazy E. The two then started going back and forth with each other through the music videos they would release. MC Ren also expressed dislike for Eazy-E describing his relationship with Eazy was through Ruthless Records but the two later reconciled before Eazy's death in 1995. Ice Cube and Dr. Dre eventually reconciled, the remaining former group members would continue to appear on each other tracks. The group would officially reunited to produce their 2015 biopic film Straight Outta Compton, which was directed by African-American director, F. Gary Gray. The film went onto be nominated for "Best Original Screenplay" at the 85th Academy Awards and received positive reviews from critics and fans alike. After a 27-year hiatus, the surviving group members reunited at the Coachella Valley Arts and Music Festival in 2016, they were also inducted into the Rock 'N Roll Hall of Fame in the same year. Members *Arabian Prince (1986-1988) *Dr. Dre (1986-1991) *DJ Yella (1986-1991) *Eazy E (1986-1991) *Ice Cube (1986-1989) *MC Ren (1988-1991) Discography *''Straight Outta Compton (1988)'' *''Niggaz4Life'' (1991)